Cloud computing enables network access to a shared pool of configurable resources that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimum management effort. Compute and storage are the primary resources in a cloud computing environment. With the advent of virtual machines and virtual storage, a method for optimal provisioning of compute and storage elements has become increasingly important and also introduces a number of challenges.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.